


Domestic Downtime

by unholyregalia



Series: Someone, I Tell You, Will Remember Us [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Mentions of Humiliation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, okay no sex just a little teasing for now, wives being wives and fate being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholyregalia/pseuds/unholyregalia
Summary: Hey! I'm back in the CAOS fandom and ready to fuck shit up as always!This work has been sitting in my drafts since before season 3 dropped, and truthfully after that heart-breaker of a season I have pretended nothing bad has happened to my favorite wives and that everything is hunky-dory in the Spellman household. Lilith and Zelda are married, Fate is a permanent fixture in their home, and Blackwood and Lucifer are both painful, but passed memories.This series (just in case you didn't see the description, it bears repeating) will be a little anthology and continuation of Femme Faetal, and of their time together with a special little witch who is always causing a bit of trouble wherever she goes. Little, short one-shots or sometimes multi-chapter things. I'll break it up as best as I can to make it digestible. Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Female Character(s), Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Character(s), Zelda Spellman/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Someone, I Tell You, Will Remember Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Domestic Downtime

An abrupt slam of the front door alerted the Spellman household to her arrival. All wind-whipped and huffing at the cold, Fate stomped her boots off next to the coat rack, hung her many layers up, and let out an audible yawn. The cold always made her tired, and grumpy, and she thought about how enticing her bed seemed at the moment as she trudged towards the kitchen. 

Fate had acquainted herself with the small guest room in the Spellman’s home, after finally admitting she had been sleeping in a tree trunk in the woods since her arrival in Greendale. Zelda was appalled at this admittance and insisted she come live in the mortuary. These days, although she had her own, there weren’t many nights that Fate couldn’t be found snuggly wrapped up between Zelda and Lilith in their bed. 

_Speak of the demon herself._

Zelda looked up from her deck of cards at the sound of the front door, mid shuffle, the tell-tale sounds of a flustered Fate getting home from one of her many adventures around town. Sat across the table from Zelda, Lilith paid the sound no mind as she refilled both of their tea cups and magicked the teaspoon to stir for them. 

“Your brat is home,” Lilith mumbled, looking up to see Zelda roll her eyes while dealing out the cards so they could play another round of gin rummy. That warranted a grin from the demon, and she turned to the doorway just in time to watch Fate shuffle in and dive headfirst into the fridge. 

“Hello to you too, Faetal,” Zelda quipped, her tone playful, but sharp enough to make her point. It was rude to walk in without saying so much as hello, and the use of Fate’s full name obviously registered with the little witch. She poked her head out of the fridge door with a sheepish smile, snow falling off her head and onto her red cheeks with the quick movement. 

Closing the door, Fate walked over to where Zelda sat at the kitchen table and leaned down, pecking the offered cheek with her cold lips and smiling at how warm the older woman’s skin was. “Sorry, Spells. Hi,” she mumbled, hoping the nickname would soften Zelda a little. It did, and the redhead hummed her approval of the apology. Fate walked around to the other side of the table where Lilith was studying her cards carefully and nudged her to get her attention. The demoness repeated Zelda’s movement and offered her cheek without looking up. No sweet peck met her skin though. 

When Lilith gazed up at Fate standing above her, the little witch just smiled, stuck her tongue out, and ran round the kitchen island before she could suffer the consequences. 

“Get back here, you little brat. That’s not a proper hello,” Lilith growled, a smirk playing at her lips as she tossed her cards to the table and jumped up to follow Fate around the kitchen. The younger witch squeaked when she realized Lilith had given chase, and sprinted across the room to the table, on Zelda’s side, hoping that the eldest Spellman would shield her from the demoness’ wrath. “Valiant effort, but Zelda won’t save you, Fae, she’s loyal to me. Isn’t that right, darling?” Lilith chuckled triumphantly as she stalked across the kitchen toward Fate like she was prey, which she might as well have been. 

Fate looked up helplessly at Zelda from where she had crouched down next to her under the table to hide, only to see Zelda wink, then look up at Lilith with a sincere gaze. “Well off course I am, my dear,” Zelda purred, a hand gently petting Fate’s head that was leaning against her thigh. The Queen of Hell rounded the table, bent slightly so she could grab Fate by the leg, but right as her hands reached out to grab the girl’s ankle Zelda leaned forward and grasped both sides of Lilith’s face. The redhead pulled her wife into a searing kiss, all teeth and tickling tongues, and it distracted her just long enough for Fate to wiggle out from under the table and crawl across the kitchen. Momentarily, Lilith melted into the kiss, forgetting her motive altogether as she kissed Zelda back. Fate could hear a soft moan behind her, from which woman she wasn’t sure, as she crawled into the parlor, standing once she reached the safety of the carpeted floor at the doorway. 

“Hey! You absolute cheater,” Fate could hear Lilith exclaim when the kiss ended and she realized her prey had gotten away. The little witch chuckled, tossing herself down onto the couch and kicking her feet up over the arm. She was left alone for now, both women going back to their forgotten card game, and soon enough her eyes began to close and sleep started to take over. She supposed she could get quite used to this.

_

Something, or someone, thudded down onto the same couch where Fate had fallen asleep. The sun had set, a fire had been lit, and the parlor was as cozy as could be on a winter’s night. Fate’s nose wrinkled, starting to wake up as that someone leaned across her body and tapped her playfully a few times on the nose. The young witch’s eyes lazily blinked open to see Lilith leaning over her with a shit-eating grin on her face, obviously pleased with herself for waking Fate up. Shifting quickly and throwing Lilith slightly off balance, Fate grabbed a cushion and swatted the demon with it, cackling when it collided with the side of her head perfectly. 

“Children. Enough,” Zelda sighed, watching the whole ordeal from her chair across from the couch. She and Lilith had finally finished their game and retired to the parlor for the evening to wind down. They had been reading quietly together while Fate slept, but in true Lilith fashion she couldn't help herself but bother the sleeping little witch. The two immediately stopped wrestling with one another when Zelda spoke, and resigned themselves to sticking their tongues out at one another before Lilith pulled Fate into her arms in a moment of softness. Fate giggled, and leaned into the demoness’ chest, looking over at Zelda with an adoring gleam in her eyes. 

“Can’t help it, Spells. Your wife started it,” the younger witch playfully whined, getting a poke to her side from Lilith that made Fate jump. This only earned both of them the second eye roll of the evening from the redhead. Lilith hooked a finger under the strap of Fate’s signature overalls and used it to pull her back against her chest. Her dress hiked up a bit at the effort of tucking her legs under herself, and Lilith saw Fate watching with quite a bit of curiosity.

Zelda caught all of this interaction as she stood and moved to the couch, hips swaying softly and a more playful glint in her eyes. “Oh, I think you absolutely can help it, Fae,” the older woman purred, lowering herself down elegantly. The lush, red velvet of Zelda’s pencil skirt brushed against Lilith as she sat down, enjoying the way her wife bit her lip at the contact. “I think you enjoy the thrill you get when Lilith teases and taunts you. So you tease back, hoping she’ll be a bit more cruel the next time.” A manicured finger brought Fate’s gaze up from her lap to meet Zelda’s piercing green eyes, almost nose to nose with the older woman. “Don’t you?” The way the smaller woman squirmed in response made Zelda’s pulse quicken just slightly. Lilith’s arms had started to wander around Fate’s stomach, holding her tightly as if she might try to wiggle away; as if she’d want to get away. 

When Zelda raised an impatient eyebrow, obviously wanting an answer to her question, Fate barely gulped out, “Ye.. Yes.” That obviously wasn’t good enough for Zelda, who quickly gripped the girl’s chin between her fingers and somehow managed to raise her brow higher. “Yes, Mistress, I do,” Fate corrected herself, with what she hoped was a little more conviction.

“Ah, good girl. You do remember your place,” Zelda remarked with a wicked smile, removing herself from the younger witch’s personal space and taking in the sight of Fate wrapped up on Lilith’s lap. She was flushed and fidgeting uncomfortably just from being watched by the redhead, trying to push Lilith’s arms off of her stomach. The demoness was having none of it and locked her arms around Fate’s middle with a growl of warning. “Little witch, don’t pretend like you’re not enjoying this. I know you like it when we hold you down and humiliate you. Actually, I think I could go so far as to say that you love it.” Zelda’s tone was taunting and did well to make Fate blush further.

“I.. I do not,” the little witch grumbled, forehead creasing in embarrassment, earning a breathy laugh from both older women. 

“That is the biggest lie I’ve heard in a century, Fae,” Lilith said while shaking her head in disbelief. “You love it when we call you dirty things and treat you in filthy ways,” The demoness purred into Fate’s ear, making the girl whimper.

“I don’t,” she whined, pulling her head away from Lilith’s warm lips on her skin. “You’re mean to me.” A fierce pout settled on Fate's face as she stared up at Zelda.

Zelda’s eyes turned dark, but the voice she put on was melted sugar, “Hmm, now I don’t know, Lilith. Maybe she’s telling the truth. Perhaps she doesn’t like playing rough with us, and wants us to let her go?” Fate’s attention was caught, and she looked up at Zelda in confusion.

“No! I mean, Mistress, please, I do!” Fate tried to plead, seeing the hardened look in Zelda’s eyes. She didn’t put up much of a fight when the tables inevitably turned on her. 

“No no, Fae, that’s alright. You don’t have to pretend. But I guess we’ll have to go have our own fun tonight and leave her alone, Lilith.” And with a shrug she was up, leaving a stunned Fate on Lilith’s lap, and sauntered across the room towards the hall. Zelda’s favorite game was leaving Fate flustered and wanting, and the game had just begun. The redhead fully expected Fate to eventually come begging for forgiveness, and then the real fun would start. 

Needing no more prompting than that, Lilith pushed Fate off her lap to the floor, and followed her wife down the hall, but not without turning around in the doorway and adding, “‘What cannot be said will be wept.’” Then off the demon went behind her devilish lover. 

With a scowl and her middle finger in the air toward Lilith, Fate hopped up to her feet and grumbled, “You know that’s out of context…” In reference to Lilith’s parting words. She had quoted Sappho, only to further tease the little witch. In years long passed the two would find moments of amicability, and Lilith would read ancient Greek poems (her favorite) for Fate and Fate would sing ancient Armenian hymns to Lilith. The Queen of Hell really did know how to push every single one of Fate’s buttons.

Alone now in the parlor, Fate felt the excitement in the air quickly dissipate. But she was sure Zelda was just playing the game, and would come back eventually to ask her to bed. What felt like hours passed, the fire slowly started to dwindle, and she noticed the moon gradually sailing across the sky out of the window. Fate started to believe she had actually been left alone for the night and sighed, knowing now it was too late to admit defeat, too much time had passed. 

The idea of a warm bed finally enticed Fate to leave the parlor and rest. She changed slowly, losing energy with every breath before finally collapsing into her bed with a yawn. It wasn’t always so bad sleeping alone; you could toss and turn, hog the duvet all you want, spread starfish if it pleased you. Soon enough, with a leg and arm dangling off the edge of her bed as she spread eagle, Fate drifted to sleep. 

_________

Well past the witching hour, Zelda awoke with a start. Sitting up slowly she searched her surroundings, finding the room still but for the rustling of the curtains from a chilly draft. Lilith was snoring next to her, a freckled arm wrapped across Zelda’s lap and all seemed well otherwise. Lilith was there, Fate was, “Fate… Where in heaven is she?” Zelda thought aloud, trying to slide carefully from the bed without waking her wife. Had she really never come to bed, taken Zelda seriously? “Always so stubborn,” the redhead growled as she pulled her robe on to go find the little witch. That same feeling that had woken Zelda up nagged at her chest as she thought about Fate sleeping anywhere else than with her and Lilith. It felt wrong not to have the younger witch in bed with them, wrapped tightly between both women. The uneasiness spurred Zelda quicker in her search for Fate as she disappeared down the stairs towards the girl’s room.

————

Her dreams were always quite vivid, especially the nightmares. Fate often dreamt of home, sometimes of her and her sisters sitting in the vineyards eating grapes from the vine before her mother would shout that they were supposed to be harvesting them to make wine, sending the girls giggling and running farther into the fields. Other times, gruesome memories of when she fought in one of the many wars between mortals and witches that destroyed most of her village. There were many of those dreams, and at times she would come-to only to find herself crouched under a desk in the study, or in the bathtub, attempting to hide from the memory terrorizing her dreams. This was one of those nights.

Fate’s whole body trembled as she came back to what she supposed was reality, a black haze slowly clearing from her vision. Her arms were wrapped around her knees as tightly as she could hold, and her head had been shoved into her lap as she shook with fear. When she had managed a few uneasy breaths, she picked her head up to see that she was under the kitchen table. It was almost pitch black, save for the soft, reddish light coming from the parlor where the fire had almost completely gone out. Her mind was racing too much to wonder how she had gotten into the kitchen; it normally had something to do with her using magic in her dreams, and it then happened in reality as well. She tried to focus on calming her breathing, but the darkness felt heavy and suffocating, like it was trying to drag her back into the nightmare. Fate whimpered and threw her head back between her legs, closing her eyes and wishing she could calm herself enough to transport herself to bed. 

The muffled whimper caught Zelda’s attention as she stood in Fate’s doorway, looking around the younger woman’s room and seeing no sign of her. It seemed to come from the kitchen, and Zelda followed the noise down the hall, heart starting to race, fumbling for a moment with the switch on the wall. Soft lamp light filled the room, and another whimper floated out from under the table. Zelda sighed quietly to herself, knowing immediately it was Fate, and moved so she could crouch down and look at the little witch. “Little one?” Zelda asked softly, not wanting to startle the girl. The only response she got was Fate’s obvious shiver and the tightening of her arms around her bare legs, which were covered in goosebumps. “Fate, it’s me, darling,” Zelda tried again, lowering herself onto her knees so she could be at eye level. The cold tile made her bristle, so she tucked her nightgown against her skin and leaned further under the table. 

“No,” Fate simply stated, even the single syllable coming out shaky. Her head shook between her legs, making her messy copper hair cover the rest of her face. She didn’t know if she was still dreaming, or if it really was Zelda, but Fate had no intention of trying to figure that out. 

Unable to help herself, Zelda rolled her eyes at how stubborn the little witch could be. Leaning down onto her hands, she crawled under the table until she was directly in front of Fate, shaking her head at herself for what she would do for this girl. Zelda tried again, keeping her voice soft, “Little one, you’re safe, it was just a dream.” Fate shook her head again, whimpering when Zelda gently placed her hand on the girl’s knee. It broke the redhead’s heart to see Fate so upset, so she ran her hand soothingly across her cold skin to try and warm the little witch up. Not knowing what else to do, Zelda sighed and hung her head, whispering, “It’s me, Fate, it’s Spells. You know I would never hurt you.” 

This seemed to catch Fate’s attention, picking her head up when she heard Zelda call herself her nickname. That wasn’t something she would ever hear in a dream, at least not that she remembered. So, maybe it was Zelda. Her eyes were stinging and red from crying but the moment she really recognized that it was her, Fate flung herself into Zelda’s lap who caught her just in time to not fall into a chair with the girl. Zelda righted them both, holding most of Fate against her chest as she smoothed down her unruly hair. “There you are. You had me worried I was going to have to go get Lilith,” Zelda gently teased, receiving a whine in response. Fate didn’t like Lilith to see her like this. The demoness felt guilty for the centuries of horrors Fate had seen, living far longer than she ever should have, and the nightmares that plagued her now because of it. “Do you think you’re feeling up to getting out from under the table?” Zelda asked with a kiss to Fate’s head, giving the little witch a reassuring squeeze.

A small nod and then Fate was crawling out of Zelda’s arms and up from under the table. She turned and held a hand out, silently asking that Zelda let her help her up. Zelda’s heart fluttered at the sweet gesture, taking the girl’s hand and standing slowly. “Thanks, Spells,” Fate murmured, her head hung low in embarrassment. The amount of times Zelda had to rip Fate from a nightmare was innumerable at this point, and the younger witch always felt terrible for it. That never lasted long, as Zelda always reminded her that the dreams weren’t her fault, and that Fate would never have to deal with them alone as long as she lived with the Spellmans. 

“You never have to thank me, Faetal,” Zelda said, still holding onto Fate’s offered hand. She brought it to her lips, kissing the knuckles slowly. “Although, had you come to bed and not been quite so stubborn, perhaps I could have been a better help.” There was a serious note to Zelda’s soft tone, but it was entirely out of concern for the younger witch. Fate nodded solemnly, finally meeting those worried green eyes that were watching her so intently. Zelda’s brow was furrowed, and she searched Fate’s features, desperately wanting the girl to understand how much she cared, and how much it hurt to watch her suffer. 

Fate dove her head into Zelda’s chest, she couldn’t bear to see the older woman looking at her like that. “I.. I’ll come to bed, next time,” Fate mumbled into Zelda’s nightgown, grasping at the fabric around her waist like it was a lifeline. Zelda sighed, rubbing a calming hand down the girl’s back, letting her cling to her nightgown. 

“I hope you will, little one. Now, let’s get back before Lilith wakes up,” Zelda whispered into Fate’s hair, swaying on the spot for a few more moments before she magicked them up stairs and into the comfort of a snoring Lilith’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's that! Don't know how long it'll take to get another episode up, but we're working on it! If you feel so inclined, leave me some love, I try to respond to as many comments as possible :) I've also got some other works in the AHS fandom if ya'll want some more Poly WLW lovin'


End file.
